A vehicle is provided with a display apparatus at a driver seat thereof that can display various pieces of information.
The display apparatus provides various information, such as information about a path to a destination from an origin, and information about the current location of the vehicle. In addition, the display apparatus may playback music or video, receive terrestrial broadcasting signals or satellite broadcasting signals that are then displayed through a screen of the display apparatus, and provide information about the state of the vehicle or information for user convenience, such as weather and news.
The conventional display apparatus for a vehicle is provided with a single display installed at a center fascia thereof. Meanwhile, since various types of information are displayed by the display apparatus, and technologies of inputting information by touching a display part have been developed, a need for a large-scale display arises.
In recent years, a display apparatus having a dual display function has been developed to keep up with such a need. The display apparatus is provided at an upper side of a center fascia with a display part used for navigation, and at a lower side of the center fascia with a display part used for displaying images and music.
However, such a display structure displays designated information on each display part, so there is a limitation in displaying desired information for each state of the vehicle. In addition, the display structure is provided with displays at separated areas, respectively, which causes difficulty in representing information in a large-scaled screen.
Meanwhile, there exists a display apparatus having a large-scaled display part that occupies most of the area of the center fascia. However, when navigation is displayed while driving, the navigation information may be displayed outside of a driver's vision, putting the driver at risk. In addition, the center fascia is low on space for installing other apparatuses except for the display apparatus, which causes difficulty in ensuring a space which is assigned a function having a higher priority (for example, a space in which an emergency lamp switch or an air conditioner switch is installed). In addition, this structure ends up causing a coarse interior, degrading an aesthetic quality of the vehicle.
Accordingly, there is a need for a technology removing the above constraints while displaying various types of information using a large-scaled screen.